Bola
by Raika Miyazaki
Summary: Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana serunya melihat satu bola di rebut 22 orang seperti ini? / Sarada's POV / Dedication for Timnas U-16 yang berhasil menjuarai Piala AFF U-16 / Hope You Like This / Happpy Reading, Minna XD


**Disclamer** : Naruto, Boruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto**. I didn't receive any profit in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Bola**

By **Raika Miyazaki**

Character : **Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Slight NaruSasu**

Genre : **Friendship/Romance/Lit Humor**

Rating : **T**

Warning : **AU (Indonesia), OOC** **(berusaha tidak OOC pastinya)** **, typo** **(s)** **yang bertebaran, EYD masih berantakan, dll**.

 **Summary** : Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana serunya melihat satu bola di rebut 22 orang seperti ini? / **Sarada's POV / Dedication for Timnas U-16 yang berhasil menjuarai Piala AFF U-16 XD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading All ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bola ... sebuah benda bulat yang dipakai sebagai alat olahraga atau permainan. Iya sebuah olahraga apalagi kalo olahraga yang paling digemari banyak pemuda seperti sekarang. Yuups! Sepakbola. Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana serunya melihat satu bola di rebut 22 orang seperti ini? Yaah, sebenarnya sih kalo pelajaran olahraga dan harus bermain sepakbola juga aku sih ayo saja memang menyenangkan. Jadi aku tidak bisa judge mereka yang begitu suka sama olahraga ini atau bisa jadi fans fanatiknya.

"Sarada. Bantu papa menata makanan ringan nih." Kulihat papa membawa dua piring berisi makanan ringan di kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Papa mau apa dengan makanan ringan itu?" Aku langsung mengambil salah satu piring yang dipegang papa dan membantu meletakkannya di meja depan tv. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahku di ruang keluarga karna cukup bosan berada di kamar.

"Memangnya mama kemana, pa?"

"Mamamu lagi di rumah si _dobe_."

"Lah? Mama tumben malam-malam begini kerumahnya Boruto?" Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan papa karena pasalnya kalau sudah jam 7 malam, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah. Kalo ingin beli sesuatu pastilah papa yang akan pergi. Kata papa sih, seorang perempuan tidak boleh keluar malam-malam. Kaku banget kan, ya?

"Sudah nanti kamu akan tau sendiri. Sekarang bantu papa saja dulu." Aku cuma bisa mengerutkan bibirku tanda tidak suka. Memangnya ada apa sih sampe papa 'mengusir' mama? Yasudah lah mending bantu saja dibanding dimarahi.

'Tingnong ... Tingnong' Terdengar suara bel rumah berdentang cukup nyaring.

"Hm? Siapa yang datang malam begini?"

"Sarada, buka saja pintunya." Papa berteriak dari arah dapur. Haaaah ... rasanya begitu aneh tiba-tiba papa terlihat sibuk begini.

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" Aku langsung berjalan cepat kedepan pintu rumah. Kubuka pintu dan menampilkan kedua sosok yang sama hanya saja dengan umur yang berbeda.

"Hallo, Sarada!"

"Pa, paman Naruto!?"

" _Teme_ -nya ada?"

" _Teme_? Ooh papa! Ada di dalam kok, masuk dulu paman." Kubuka pintu lebih lebar agar paman dan satu anak laki-lakinya yang sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan bagiku dapat masuk ke rumah.

"Makasih Sarada. Kamu memang calon menantu idaman!"

"Menantu siapa lo bilang, _dobe_?"

"Wets ... selow dong bro. Lagian kan ga ada salahnya anak lo jadi mantu gue. Iye ga, Bor?"

"Apaan sih, ayah bodoh!" Kulihat Boruto langsung masuk begitu saja dan melewatiku. Dasar paman Naruto masih saja menggodanya. Aku mana mungkin sama si bodoh ini.

"Sarada, laptopnya taruh di tempat lain saja." Papa mulai memanggilku lagi.

"Iya pa, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ambil meja lipat di kamar." Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Sebaiknya aku bergegas kalau masih sayang dengan laptopku. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuruni tangga yang langsung tersambung ke ruang keluarga yang disana sudah ada papa, paman Naruto, dan Boruto duduk di sofa dan depannya berbagai cemilan dan minuman dingin di atasnya. Duh bener kan laptopku di kemanain sama papa?

"Lama." Suara yang begitu ku kenal menatapku yang baru kembali dari kamarku mengambil meja lipat milikku. Kulihat dia memegang laptopku. Tunggu!? Apa! Aduuh kenapa laptopnya bisa di tangan dia!

"Bawel amat sih lo?" Aku langsung membuka meja lipat milikku dan merebut laptopku dari tangannya.

"Seeh, nih cewek satu main ngegas. Masih untung laptopnya gue pegang."

"Iye dah, makasih Boruto- _sama_." Kubuat suaraku seperti _anime_ tema Maid saja deh.

"Ga ikhlas bener lo ngomongnya. Manisan dikit napa? Wajah aja yang manis, tapi mulutnya pedes."

'Blush'

"Lo jangan ngajak ribut gue deh!" Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di atas karpet dekat tv. Gini nih yang bikin sebel, napa sih masih aja ngomong aneh-aneh!?

"Iye deh. Oh _sorry_ gue ga sengaja lihat background laptop lu, ternyata doyan juga _anime_ yang gue request." Boruto memamerkan cengirannya yang bagiku sebuah hinaan telak. _Shiit men_!

"Iye dah _anime_ nya emang bagus. Gue sukses dibuat nangis gara-gara nonton itu." Kalo mau tau apa yang sedang kami bicarakan, ini tentang anime Violet Evegarden. Jujur aja ini film kedua yang sukses bikin aku nangis.

"Ahahahaha ... lain waktu _rewatch_ bareng, kuy. Pengen lihat lo nangis."

"Ogah! Mending lo _rewatch_ sendiri aja sana."

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik bentar lagi mulai nih." Papa menegurku dan Boruto. Aku heran sebenarnya ada apa sih sampai-sampai malam minggu begini paman Naruto dan Boruto ada di rumah?

"Yeee, Sas. Lo jangan gitu. Mereka tuh lagi masa muda. Lagian siapa tau Sarada beneran jadi mantu gue."

"AYAH/PAMAN!"

"Dalam mimpi lo, _dobe_!"

"Ahahahahahaha ... " Tawa paman Naruto menggelegar mendengar respon kami.

"Sudahlah mulai nih Semi Final : Indonesia vs Malaysia."

"Oh iya. Akhirnya nih! Menang lah menang! Kesel gue lihat negara sebelah menang mulu lawan Timnas kita!" Kulihat papa dan paman Naruto langsung heboh sendiri melihat layar tv yang mulai menampakkan permainan sepakbola.

"Psst, Boruto."

"Apa?"

"Jadi ini ceritanya nobar di rumah gue?"

"Iya. Nyokap lu lagi sama nyokap gue dan Himawari di rumah."

"Hiiisssh! Harusnya kalo gitu tadi gue ikut mama deh." Sial! Aku jadi menyesal tadi tidak ikut bersama mama, padahal tadi juga diajak.

"Lah lo sendiri tumbenan amat malam minggu kaga main?."

"Sialan lo ngehina sohib gue! Namanya Chocho wooy!"

"Iye tau gue. Lagian tumbenan ga main."

"Yee, lo ga tau prinsip bokap gue. Toh Chocho lagi jalan sama Mitsuki."

"Hah? Demi apa lo? Emang mereka jadian?" Kulihat Boruto begitu shock dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Lah? Lo kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Si Mitsuki kaga ngomong apa-apa sama gue dah!"

"Lo jadi temennya gimana coba? Masa kaga tau temen sendiri."

"Ga nyangka gue cuuy. Mitsuki yang begitu ternyata doyanannya." Boruto manggut-manggut dan entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Terserah lo aja deh, Bor." Dibanding meladeninya mending lanjut kerjain tugas saja deh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sarada. Lo lagi ngerjain apa sih?"

"Oh ini, tugas mapel olahraga yang bikin rangkuman itu."

"Bukannya itu tugas kelompok dua orang?"

"Ya memang. Gue lupa sekelompokan sama sia–" Tunggu sebentar? Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?

"Kenapa lo senyum-senyum?"

"Lo lupa? Gue kan sekelompok sama lo." Sindirnya padaku. Duuuh kenapa bisa lupa kalo sekelompokan sama makhluk kuning di depanku ini sih!?

"Ciih. Yaudah bantuin gue ngerjain kalo gitu."

"Lah tugasnya kan masih hari rabu ini."

"Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik tau."

"Yaudah sini mana." Kurasakan tubuhnya menempel dekat denganku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begitu kencang?

"Bi, bisa ga lo itu jangan nempel-nempel?"

"Lah? Kenapa emang? Gue mana kelihatan isi laptop lo kalo ga begini." Sabaaar ... yaudah lah biarin aja sesuka dia saja.

"Woooy! Meleset mulu daaaah! Semangat oooy U-16!"

"Kalo gini terus tuh lawan dukunnya kuat bener ye, _teme_."

"Bodoh! Mana ada yang begituan, _dobe_!" Kulihat papa dan paman Naruto meributkan hal kecil. Hadeeeh

"Hadeeeh, paman Sasuke. Kalo di 90 menit bisa cetak gol, Indo menang deh." Boruto tiba-tiba ikut menimpali.

"Memang sih ini masalah mental. Masalahnya jangan sampe ketemu penalty nih." Aduuh papa mulai _out of character_ banget deh ... benar-benar beda banget sama kebiasaannya yang irit bicara. Ampun deh ...

"Jadi ... mau bikin rangkuman tentang apa?" Sontak suara Boruto mengagetkanku.

"A, ah itu! Karena lagi _hits_ tentang sepakbola, kurasa tentang sepakbola saja."

"Bagus! Sini gue kerjain!" Detik itu juga Boruto langsung mensabotase laptop milikku.

"E, eeh? Kenapa lo yang malah ngerebut laptop gue!?"

"Sudah! Serahin sama gue aja, lo nonton gih biar tau rasanya nonton bola." Lah? Apa hubungannya?

"Hiiisssh ... yaudah sesuka lo aja deh." Kalo ditanya kesal atau ga ... jujur aja kesaaal banget! Padahal masih setengah jalan itu tugasnya.

"Sarada ... sudah ikut kita nonton aja. Bener kan, Sas?"

"Hn."

"Haaaah ... baiklah." Aku pun tidak mengubah posisiku sekarang dan melihat ke arah Boruto. Aku cukup heran dengannya, bukannya dia suka sepakbola juga ya? Kenapa malah memilih mengerjakan tugas?

"Jangan salah. Gue begini biar lo bisa tau sensasi menonton bola." Hah? Ini anak kenapa bisa baca pikiran gue?

"Hiiisssh iya terserah lo aja deh." Bodo amat deh kalo gitu biarin aja biar dia kerja.

Aku pun melihat perjalanan pertandingan yang terasa begitu berat. Bayangkan saja sudah menit ke 70 di babak pertama belum ada perubahan skor. Eh tunggu sebentar?

"Weeeeh! Itu pelanggaran kan!?" Seruku melihat saat pemain Indonesia tersungkur di tanah.

"Aseeeeek! _Penalty_ ini maaah!" Papa dan paman Naruto bersorak begitu bahagia sambil saling berpelukan dan eerrr ... please deh otak _Yaoi_ -ku jangan nyala sekarang napa!?

"Ebujuuuu! Lo ngapain meluk gue, musang!?"

"Eh pantat ayam! Gue juga jijik meluk-meluk lu!"

"Sudahlah, papa ... paman kenapa malah ribut sih!? Tuh mau tendangan _penalty_ nih." Aku mencoba melerai keduanya. Padahal sudah berumur tapi kenapa masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Heran hadeeeh ...

"Wooy, nak! Masukin nak! Jangan kasih kendor!" Paman Naruto kelihatannya begitu bersemangat melihat persiapan tendangan penalty.

" _Dobe_ , duduk napa sih lo? Ngalangin tv lo itu!"

"Gue gemes _teme_! Udah lama ini kita ga bisa menang sama tuh negara sebelah! Udah berapa tahun dah sampe gue lupa"

"Paman, tenanglah ... " Aku ga habis pikir, Boruto betah juga ya sama ayah yang cukup 'heboh' ini? Ahahahaha pantas aja sih anaknya juga tidak kalah heboh ini.

"Tau nih, ga malu sama umur." Papa ikut menimpali. Haiiisssh ... ga sadar daritadi juga ikut berteriak seperti paman Naruto juga. Cape deh ...

Aku, papa, paman Naruto, dan mungkin Boruto (abisnya daritadi dia diam saja tanpa komentar apapun) memperhatikan dengan sangat fokus. Atmosfer di rumah ini terasa begitu berat dan mencekam. Tapi kalo diingat-ingat memang Indonesia sudah lama kalah sama Malaysia. Aku juga heran kenapa ya? Kulihat kembali ke layar tv, pemain Indonesia sudah mulai melakukan aba-aba menendang dan ...

"HOREEEEEEEE MASUUUKKKKK!" Teriakan begitu menggema di rumah. Hebaaat akhirnya bisa cetak gol setelah sekian lama pertandingan. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali!

"Sa, sarada? Bisa lepasin pelukan lo dari gue? Gue sesak nafas nih." Heh? Tunggu sebentar? Kulihat kondisiku saat ini ... eh?

"Haaaaah!? Ke, kenapa gue malah meluk lo!?" Teriakku begitu nyaring tepat di telinganya dan langsung melepas pelukan tidak disengaja(?)ku darinya. Sontak suhu tubuhku meningkat drastis di area pipiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku!?

"Ebuset dah! _Budeg_ gue nih tar."

"Biarin! Salah sendiri main peluk!"

"Yee, ga sadar sapa yang meluk tadi?"

"L, lo kenapa ga menghindar coba!?"

"Mana bisa gue menghindar kalo itu pelukan dari orang yang gue suka?"

'Blush'

A, apa dia bilang?

"Ma, maksud lo apa, Boruto?" Aku sudah ga tau lagi bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini.

" ... Itu ... karna Timnas bisa bobol gawang tim lawan ... Boleh dong gue bobol hati lu?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . "

" . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Gombalan lo receh banget, Bor."

"Lo ye, malu gue njiir!"

"Iya deh ... Asal lo bisa ngadepin bokap gue, gue ijinin." Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain asalkan bukan Boruto yang kulihat.

"Kalo itu sih ... serahin aja sama gue! Jadi ... kita _couple_ -an neh."

"Menurut lo?"

"Iiisssh ... masih judes aja lo, Sar."

"Lah lo malah nanya yang udah tau jawabannya. Udah aaah ini gimana tugasnya?" Kucoba alihkan perhatiannya sejenak

"Oh iya gue sampe lupa!"

"Yaudah sini lah gue bantu juga." Berakhirlah dengan kami yang berkultat kembali di depan layar 14 inch dengan deretan kalimat tentang tugas yang kami kerjakan.

Yaaah ... karna satu benda bulat yang diperebutkan 22 orang seperti itu. Dan juga karna moment _penalty_ yang mengharukan dan akhirnya Timnas bisa menang 1-0 dan maju ke babak final, membuat semua orang begitu bahagia. Dan yaaah ... kebahagiaan berlatar belakang pertandingan sepakbola ini juga membuat si bodoh ini dengan gombalan anehnya 'menembak'-ku. Ahahahahaha ... dasar Boruto, untung gue cinta, kalo ga kan repot ahahahahaha ...

* * *

.

.

 **~ Owari ~**

.

.

 **Note** : Wahaaaay ... balik lagi dah sama author kelewat ga ada kerjaan XD balik" bawa FF ga mutu lagi XD Oh ya! FF ini untuk dedikasi for kemenangan Timnas U-16 sudah memenangkan piala AFF U-16 wihuuuy XD. Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa bukan pas babak finalnya yang dibikin cerita? Soalnya di rumah author paling rame waktu lawan Malaysia sih X"D waktu lawan Thailand rame memang tapi tidak seheboh waktu Malaysia. Ntah karna apa juga author masih ga tau ahahahahahaha ... XD

Oh ya silakan review-nya ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberikan solusi, dan yang pasti buka ngeflame karakternya oke ;) Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :D eh iya ada tambahan nih~ cekidot X"D

* * *

.

.

 **~ Omake ~**

.

.

"Oiit, Sas?"

"Hn?"

"Sarada bakalan jadi mantu gue nih."

"Maksud lo apa, pala duren?"

"Lo lihat aja sana." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Boruto dan Sarada yang sedang tertawa bersama dan terlihat begitu mesra. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua orangtua mereka yang tetap mengawasi mereka.

"Ciiih ... Gue bisa pusing kalo mantu gue anak lu, _dobe_."

"Lah? Anak gue kurang apa? Pinter iya, ganteng juga kayak bapaknya begini."

"Jangan lupa ... Bodohnya juga iya."

"Apa lo bilang, _teme_!"

"Lo mau ribut, _dobe_!?"

"Kuy lah baku hantam kyta!"

"Siapa yang takut!"

Hadeeeeeh ... abaikan saja kedua bapak _absurd_ ini. Kalo diterusin bakalan ga ada habisnya ahahahahaha ... Sekian dari author dan sampai jumpa di cerita BoruSara berikutnya.

.

.

Sign,

 **Raika Miyazaki**


End file.
